


Milk

by Deerbot



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Breastfeeding, Hand Jobs, Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerbot/pseuds/Deerbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All new chapter! Reuploaded the first chapter of this fic since I deleted it before, but the second chapter is completely new.</p><p>But yeah this is mostly just fluffy lactation stuff with a random handjob thrown in for the first chapter.</p><p>\(  )/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Axl?”

X walked cautiously into Axl’s room, wearing nothing more than a pair of pajamas. He quietly shut the door behind him. He received distress signals from Axl in his sleep and hurried over, although he already had an idea of what the issue might be.

It wasn’t uncommon for Axl to have nightmares and send distress signals in his sleep. As X approached his bed he saw Axl tossing and turning with his eyes shut tight and teeth clenching. He mumbled out names of old friends as X watched on with pity. Unable to bear much more he hurried in waking Axl up.

“Hey, Axl. AXL.” X pulled off the covers and shook his body in an attempt to wake him up. 

Axl’s eyes shot open as he was ripped away from his nightmare. His body jerked forward as he propped himself up on his elbows, breathing rapidly and darting his eyes around the room. He calmed down once he realized it was only a nightmare. He glanced at X with a sheepish smile.

“Again, huh?”

X nodded. A slight blush covered his cheeks realizing Axl was naked with the exception of a pajama top. He watched as he leaned back into his bed and took a deep breath, then stared blankly at the ceiling.   
“Want to talk about it?”

“Nah…”

“Hmm…” X hummed to himself. Axl hummed back in acknowledgement, unaware of the ideas running through X’s mind.

Zero was on a long distance mission, leaving X and Axl at base without him for quite some time. Unknown to most people at base X was capable of lactating. He constantly let Zero feed from his chest in their free time, enjoying the intimacy the two shared doing so. However, with frequent feedings came the issue of X’s breasts swelling painfully with milk if they weren’t being regularly drained.

X bit his lip as cogs in his head began turning and wondered if maybe this would be a good opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. The tight pain and weight of his breasts were wearing him down, and here was Axl distressed and needing comfort. Maybe this would be what Axl needed? He decided now would be as good a time as any to make a move. And so, he broke the silence.

“Axl, maybe you can help me with a little problem while Zero’s away…”

Axl’s eyes widened with every second of X’s explanation. About how Zero fed from his chest, how it was swollen with milk, how it caused him discomfort, and how he needed someone he trusted to feed from them in Zero’s absence. Axl laughed awkwardly and kept glancing away by the end of it. His curiosity left him rather eager and willing. After much reassurance from X that Zero wouldn’t come hunting him down when he returned, he let X take the lead.

X crawled onto the bed near Axl and surrounded themselves with blankets. He piled up pillows behind himself. He left an open space near himself as he laid back.

“Come here…” X patted the space. Axl looked at him hesitantly before curling up against him.

X wrapped an arm around Axl and pulled him close. He ran his other hand through his hair, gazing at him maternally. Axl draped his hands and arms across X’s chest and focused his eyes away from X’s face, embarrassed by the idea that X may be looking down on him. Instead he let his vision trace across X’s chest.

Two warm breasts protruded and pressed against Axl, hidden under X’s pajama top. There were wet spots on his shirt from milk leaking out of his nipples. Axl slowly unbuttoned the shirt, his fingers fumbling from his own nervousness.

X’s breasts were now free from his shirt. Axl fixated on how taut X’s breasts seemed from being overfilled with milk. Drops of milk dripped out on several spots around his nipples, and he licked his lips at the sight. He huffed as he felt a warm, cozy heat begin to radiate from the center of his body. Ordinarily he’d be turned on by such a nice pair of breasts, but at the moment he was filled with the urge to curl up against them and drink. He wondered what X’s milk tasted like. Would it be warm? Sweet? Would it taste like cow milk? He wrapped his hands around the breasts and began massaging them. He gave a couple of experimental squeezes, mesmerized by the milk that squirted out in several thin streams from his nipples. X continued gazing invitingly at him, amused by Axl’s experimentation.

Axl blushed as he felt himself sinking deeper into the essence that was X. Soft, gentle, strong and nurturing all in one person. X’s strength and experience was also without a doubt beyond his own, and the fact made Axl feel secure. Should any harm come to him he knew in a moment X could turn into a mighty destructive force to protect him. X began massaging his head as he slowly nestled his face down into X’s cleavage. He let out a hum, enjoying being coddled.

X leaned over slightly to get a better view of Axl’s face. Axl shyly cast a quick glance at X, keeping most of his face hidden in his chest. His hands were still playing with his breasts, but now he began licking around them.

“Ah…” X moaned against the touch. He was melting into the experience as much as Axl was. It was a guilty pleasure of his to take care of Axl when he was scared or not feeling well. It made him feel needed, and unlike many problems in X’s life, the solution to Axl’s problems was just to give him attention. And right now X wanted nothing more than to give Axl lots of nurturing attention.

Axl circled his tongue around X’s nipple, lapping up droplets of milk before wrapping his lips around and gently sucking. The quick succession of light sucks sent small tingles through X’s body. X buried his face into Axl’s hair and took a deep breath, taking in his scent. Axl wrapped more of his mouth over the breast until the whole areola was inside his mouth, his tongue still lapping away at the tip of X’s nipple.

“Mmm…” A small moan escaped Axl’s mouth as X began massaging his neck, his body relaxing further into X’s touch.

“Uh…” a tiny gasp was X’s response as the vibrations of Axl’s moan sent small tingles through the nerves in his nipple.

Axl was gently sucking and pressing as much of his body against X as possible. Slowly his worries and unease from his earlier nightmares slipped away. Feeling X’s body against his own made him feel safe and protected, and the massaging made him feel cared for. A desire ran through him that he wish he could be like this with X always, perpetually nurtured and feeling one with him.

He wanted to step things up and drink from his breast proper, but for some reason he couldn’t figure out how to get the milk to flow. He assumed all he had to do was just suck on his nipples and it would pour out, but this proved to not be the case. Only small streams and tastes of milk came out. He let out a frustrated grunt, not knowing how to get the massive reservoir of milk in X’s chest to drain out. He was sucking harder at X’s nipple now and even lightly chewing it, desperate for the milk he needed.

The rough treatment was driving X crazy. His breasts were still in pain from being swollen and Axl’s teeth chewing on his sensitive nipples only added to it. The pain felt good though, knowing that if Axl kept up his current actions he’d eventually get what he was after. It usually took a bit of massaging and sucking for his body to get the message that it should let milk flow. Being inexperienced Axl only knew how to use force to try and get what he wanted, but that same inexperience was endearing to X. He was getting closer to finding the correct way to suck on X’s breast. He sucked and swallowed while his tongue thrusted underneath the nipple in his mouth. Soon a strange sensation began flowing through X’s body. He gripped Axl tighter as a possessive and protective desire took over, knowing soon they would both get what they wanted.

“Uhngh…” X gave an uncomfortable whine as he finally felt a letdown reflex. He shivered while a pins-and-needles feeling briefly presented itself in his breasts while Axl suckled. Then came the sensation of all the milk in his breasts pouring out. He saw and heard Axl heavily gulping the milk that was now freely flowing from his breast. It was so much that some of it escaped his mouth and dripped down his chin. Heavy streams of milk squirted from his unsucked breast, further confirming that a letdown indeed occurred.

Axl was surprised for only a moment as milk gushed out and overfilled his mouth nearly choking him. He quickly realized he had made a breakthrough though and began desperately sucking and gulping down as much milk as he could. It tasted amazing to him. It was hot and creamy and flowed smoothly down his throat. He filled himself with mouthful after mouthful as he binged on X’s teat.

With the letdown reflex came a sudden wave of emotion for X. He felt his body shudder as he began to lightly sob. He never quite understood why his body reacted in such a way. He wasn’t sad, but emotion built up in his body when breastfeeding and it seemed the only way his body knew how to manage it was through tears. He touched the tears on his face and stared at them curiously on his hand, then noticed Axl looking at him worriedly. He stroked his hair again.

“I’m okay. Promise.”

Axl trusted the sincerity in his words as X looked down at him and smiled. Content in the fact that X wasn’t shedding tears due to any emotion turmoil, he returned all his focus back to feeding. X massaged his shoulders while humming a lullaby to him, filling Axl with absolute bliss.

Axl wished they could always be so intimately connected. X’s gentle humming resonated through his mind and body, drowning him in a sense of comfort. He felt like he was one with X, his mind beginning to meld with X’s.

Then suddenly Axl’s nearby communicator rang out.

Axl’s eyes shot open as he was ripped away from his trance. He propped himself up on his elbow to get ready to answer before he felt X press him back down against the bed.

X brought Axl’s mouth back towards his breast. Axl shut his eyes and began suckling again, entrusting X with whatever he had planned.

X sat up, careful to make sure Axl’s mouth never left his breast, then wrapped his arms around him. He lifted him up slightly and let his legs wrap around his waist, then stepped onto the floor. He now carried Axl while he continued drinking milk from him. X thought about how silly they must have looked, but he liked the idea of Axl drinking milk from him even as he wandered around doing other tasks. X walked over to the communicator. Each step he took bounced Axl a bit, who responded by holding and sucking on X tighter to make sure he didn’t accidentally let go. Once he reached Axl’s communicator he unwrapped one of his arms to click a button and answer the call. Axl continued to suckle and clutch X’s body as he wandered around.

“Oh, X, is that you? We received a distress signal from Axl’s quarters and wanted to be sure everything was okay.”

“Everything’s fine. Axl is with me at the moment and there’s nothing to worry about.” X rambled on for a few minutes with explanations and excuses about why the distress signal was sent. Axl stopped paying attention to the call after the first few seconds, much more content to focus on feeding. He enjoyed being carried around and treated like a child by X.

X nuzzled his hair and hummed as the navigator on the other end of the line continued to talk. Finally the call finished and he hung up. X returned his arm to Axl’s back to rub it, earning a purr from Axl, then headed his way back to the bed.

As he laid themselves back down onto the bed, he couldn’t help but notice something of Axl’s poking against him. Axl wore literally nothing but a t-shirt to bed. His hard dick poked out from between his legs. X would have felt obliged to maybe do a bit of love making if he hadn’t already jacked off before bed earlier. He briefly blushed remembering his earlier activities but then brushed the memory away. He was still very much into making Axl feel good though, and decided that he probably wouldn’t protest a quick handjob.

X sat on the bed and laid Axl out on his lap. He rolled the bottom portion of Axl’s shirt up a bit so he could rub around his belly, then traced his hands downwards towards his groin and rubbed his palm against his dick. Axl wiggled his hips at the touch, surprised by it but still focused on drinking milk. X played with his dick a bit more, rubbing up and down along the shaft. Precum dripped from the tip. X dabbed at it and used it to lubricate his motions. Axl moaned against X’s breasts, thrusting his hips up and down in X’s hand. X sped up his pace and teased around the head of his dick, more precum dribbling out. Axl sucked tight on X’s breast and whined as his body began to jerk erratically in his hand. Strings of cum shot from his dick, coating his belly and X’s hand. X pumped a few more times before stopping, Axl’s dick softening in his hand. X blushed as he admired how cute Axl looked after the quickie, his face flushed red and eyes glazed over.

However, he couldn’t help but notice the tears running down Axl’s face as he drank. Axl was lightly sobbing, feeling emotionally overwhelmed by everything that had been occurring since he’d woken from his nightmare. X had made everything better for him and thoughts ran through his head.

“Don’t stop holding me. Keep feeding me. Take care of me. I love you. Don’t leave me.”

As if able to read his thoughts X held him closer, enveloping him with as much of his body as he could.

“Shhh… Shhh…” X hushed soothingly to Axl. He cradled his head in his arm and stroked his hair, wiping away tears every once in a while from his face. Axl clutched X and removed his mouth from his chest as he sobbed. X’s soft caresses eventually calmed him down, and his sobs turned into only occasional hiccups.

“I love you…”

“Here, let me clean you up…” X said as he got up, Axl still clutching him, to find something to wipe themselves up with.

At this point Axl’s mind was completely gone. As far as he was concerned he and X were part of one being. Even as X laid him back out on the bed and removed his arms from his body he relatched his mouth on his breast refusing to let go. He didn’t want to break the physical connection between him and X. X carefully maneuvered around to keep his breast in Axl’s mouth, then began to wipe their bodies down. He found it all amusing and gave another loving smile to Axl.

X was exhausted and more than ready for sleep. Axl still fed though, and the breast he had been working on this whole time was nearly emptied. Carefully X stroked Axl’s face, then moved it over to the other breast. His other breast was still painfully swollen with milk and Axl was still very much hungry and up for feeding. Right away he latched on and began drinking, gulping down more of the creamy liquid he’d become addicted to. Now that he got the sucking and tongue thrusting pattern down he could easily drink as much milk as he wanted. X patted his head, greatly relieved by the fact that his breasts were feeling much less painful.

X laid down. He curled around Axl and held him possessively, Axl mindlessly sucking on his breast. He shut his eyes as he began drifting to sleep, the sound of Axl’s rhythmic sucking filling him with a sense of satisfaction and contentment. X admired the image and patted Axl’s head. Soon his pats soon stopped as he completely entered sleep. The only sounds filling the room and X’s dreams were Axl’s suckling and gulping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing sexual here, just fluffy lactation stuff.

“Welcome back Zero!” Alia and the other navigators called out. Zero was quick with the encounters though. He’d just returned from his long mission overseas and wanted nothing more than to get some rest. He wondered why X and Axl weren’t there to greet him until he received a message in his inbox.

‘Stop by Axl’s room’ was all the message read.

***

Zero approached Axl’s door and unlocked it. He didn’t know what to expect wandering into the dark room. Part of him was prepared for some kind of three-way, but as he walked into the bedroom a soft smile appeared on his face.

X motioned Zero over while raising a finger to his mouth as a sign to keep silent. He didn’t want Zero waking Axl who was currently curled up against him. Zero was confused about what was going on until he came closer enough to decipher the situation. Then he smiled softly. 

Axl was curled up in a tight ball against X, his hands pressed up against his body. His eyes were half-lidded as suckled away at X’s breast, unaware of everything else around him. 

Zero carefully situated himself opposite of X. However the weight shifting on the bed was enough to break Axl out of his trance, who curiously raised his head up. Once his eyes locked with Zero’s he froze in panic.

“Z-Zero! Hey this is not… This uh…” 

“Shh…” Zero placed a hand on Axl’s head and began stroking him.

Axl immediately went silent and eyed Zero curiously, noticing the bags under his eyes and how exhausted he seemed coming back from his mission. The gaze Zero gave him was very affectionate and made Axl blush.

Zero gently pressed Axl’s head back towards X’s chest, letting him know it was all perfectly fine. Axl decided if it was ok then he’d get back to the task at hand and started sucking on X’s breast again. All the while Zero was stroking his hair.

Soon Zero decided to throw the sheet over himself and scooted up against Axl, pressing his belly against Axl’s back. He wrapped his arm across Axl and grasped X’s lower back, holding them both in his embrace. He pulled them together tight and nuzzled X’s face once it was close enough to his own. He began peppering him with kisses all over.

“Haha… Zero…” X blushed and giggled, happy to have Zero back.

As the two continued their affections, Axl mused in between them. He thought he’d been at his happiest with just X, but Zero here was even better. Having both of them and the soft blanket surrounding him felt like a small heavenly fortress. Their affectionate behavior above him put him at ease. He liked seeing each of them happy and thought it was cute how they were kissing each other. He was too focused on suckling to pay attention to the conversation they were having, but hearing their voices was soothing to him all the same. He sighed happily as both X and Zero tightened their embrace on one another as they talked, sandwiching him in between all cozy.

“Ah, so that’s why you were gone so long.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. Seems you did fine at least.” Zero smirked at X and gazed down at Axl. X blushed and looked away sheepishly.

“Hmm…” Zero turned his attention back to Axl. 

He suspected at some point X would let Axl in on their secret since the two had begun to be closer with each other. He hadn’t expected to feel so moved by him peacefully drinking from X though. X was also off in his own daze now that they finished talking. The way X gazed lovingly at Axl gave Zero a peaceful emotion throughout his whole being. He’d been interested in drinking milk himself when he got back, but he found the current situation more satisfying to watch. His exhaustion also began to catch up with him as he slowly began drifting to sleep, his grip loosening on X’s back until his arm simply draped over X and Axl.

X smiled when he heard soft snoring near him. Zero looked more serene and relaxed than usual as he slept. The three of them being together so peacefully made him happy. He made sure to savor the moment knowing full well such moments were precious in their line of work.

It wasn’t long until all the milk Axl drank began to drain X’s body of his energy. A heavy wave of drowsiness hit him. He kept himself awake long enough to watch Axl’s suckling become increasingly slow and erratic before he drifted off to sleep, nuzzling his forehead in between X’s breasts and snoring softly. X hummed at the sight and slowly stroked Axl’s head, drifting off to sleep himself. Soon all three were sleeping soundly and peacefully together.


End file.
